


Insomnia

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [260]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: The night of the ghetto is thick and silent when Cody slips out to reach Adam at the Refuge.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [260]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> Back to the Genderverse - is there anything you still don't know about this?
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M1, prompt: "dare to dream".

Cody hears the whistle and immediately jumps up from the chair and grabs his bag, headed for his bedroom. That’s the only room with a window in this sad imitation of a house they assigned him – which is annoying, most of the time, but convenient on nights like this one.

The window is big enough that Cody can take a good look at the whole street, right and left. There are no other ways from where soldiers might be coming except the road facing the window, and there’s no one tonight. He smirks. He’s ready.

He props the bag up on his shoulders and climbs over the window, landing on the soft grass right outside. He crouches to hide behind the bare bushes, just to make sure no one’s coming, and then darts to the other side of the street, where he already sees one of the wooden planks of the fence has been moved to the side.

He throws his bag outside and then slips through the crack – lucky he’s as skinny as he is, even though his ass kind of struggles to pass smoothly over. 

“Here you are,” the girl waiting for him on the other side of the fence smiles warmly at him. She’s blonde, half her head shaved, the other half sporting a wild mane of wavy locks, some of which twisted with colorful laces. Siobhan grabs his bag from the ground and gives it back to him, while Cody smiles at her, happy to see her. “Hurry up. My bike’s behind the corner.”

“Are there soldiers around?” Cody asks, looking around a little worriedly.

“Everything’s clear,” she answers, leading him to the bike and then jumping on it when they find it, “He sent a distraction to make sure you could get out easily.”

“A distraction?” Cody stops by the bike and frowns a little, confused. In that very moment, something explodes a few blocks away from them, and there’s a lot of yelling right after that. “What-- Shiv?” Cody asks, worried.

“Calm down,” the girl smiles confidently, patting on the seat behind her, “He just sent a few grenades. The people of the ghetto will have some fun tonight.”

“God, they’ll get themselves killed…” Cody mutters, climbing on the bike.

Siobhan chuckles, starting the engine. “No, they won’t. You give them much too little credit, believe me. If you survived, they all can.”

“I’m stronger than most of them.”

“Nah, you’re just luckier, buttercup. Now hold on tight, someone’s waiting for you and we’re a little late.”

He would argue about being luckier than most, but the implicit mention of Adam quiets him. He smiles and holds onto Siobhan’s waist as she speeds out of the ghetto and then, avoiding roadblocks and main highways, out of the city too, into the barren stony desert outside of it. 

There is a mountain there, a specific mountain with an opening no one has managed to find yet. Climbing down that opening, they walk in the darkness through the tunnels leading to the Resistance’s hiding spot, the place from where Adam, hiding out from the claws of all those who want him dead, leads the Rebellion.

Cody is only rarely allowed to come. It is pretty dangerous to venture outside of the ghetto, and it always takes a lot of effort from Adam’s side to come up with plans to create diversions to allow him to do so, and to his people infiltrated in the ghetto itself to put those diversions into motion to make sure the plan’s successful. Usually, they prefer not to risk it. But every now and then Adam needs to see him and spend time with him, and that’s when he sends someone to call him. And when that happens, Cody answers. Right away.

He’s been in love with Adam since he was very young. Adam wasn’t his first love, but he’s certainly been the longest, and Cody is completely head over heels for him. He realizes he’s quite partial when it comes to him – Adam can do no wrong, in his eyes, even though he knows perfectly well he’s human like anyone else, and therefore, like anyone else, prone to make mistakes. It doesn’t matter to him, whenever he sees him there are church bells ringing somewhere, and even if they’re in the middle of the night the sun starts shining bright, and it’s not cold anymore, and the birds are chirping all around and so on and so forth.

He has no idea what Adam feels for him. Sure, he cares for him, that’s unquestionable. He wouldn’t risk it the way he does to just keep him at the Refuge for a couple days, either way. But the matter of love is complicated when it comes to Adam. He doesn’t seem particularly interested in having romantic relationships with anyone, and the extent of his sex drive is basically kissing. Adam kisses a lot, and he’s damn good at it, but he’s not interested in sex. He always candidly admits that he’s never had sex with anyone and he doesn’t think he ever will. For the moment, he’s labeling himself as asexual and politically kissing people – his way to say he will kiss boys and girls alike as a political statement more than as an expression of desire – and that’s it.

Cody doesn’t precisely know how to deal with that. He is in love with Adam and he is attracted to him and he would very much like to make love with him, that he knows for sure. He doesn’t know if he would be prepared to live an entire life of abstinence for him, though. It’s a complicated matter – he doesn’t feel like he should wrestle it for the moment. First, let’s save this nation, then, they will think about the mechanics of their relationship, that’s what he always tells himself.

He follows Siobhan to the great stone square at the center of the huge cave where the rebels have built their headquarters. As usual, the place is teeming with life and there are people scurrying around in all directions, carrying provisions, helping out with building materials, directing the works for the new streetlights.

Adam is among them, as always. The whole Resistance regards him as their leader, but he doesn’t like to reign over things from a secluded space, separate from the rest of his people. He _is_ one of his people, and he lives among them, helping out with his own hands. Right now, he’s working with two more men and a girl to push up the wooden wall of a small building that’s going to become a cabin the purpose of which Cody doesn’t know and can’t imagine. He’s wearing a pair of worn-out light blue denim jeans covered in writings, some of which Cody himself did, and ripped on both knees. He’s got a t-shirt on, white and spotted black with dirt, with sleeves pulled up and rolled above his shoulders, baring his arms entirely. His muscles tense in the effort he puts in pushing up the wall, and Cody fixates on them right away, blushing lightly.

“Walker!” Siobhan warns him, turning off the bike and pointing her feet on the ground, “We’re here.”

Adam turns for a second and the moment he does the rest of the world completely disappears for Cody. He swallows, tensing on the seat and waiting for Adam to do something, anything, and Adam turns to look at them and his lips part in such a huge smile it would melt ice.

“Cody!” he yells, leaving the walls to the care of the other workers and running towards him. He puts his hands around Cody’s waist and helps him off the bike, and then he lifts him up, making him twirl up in the air before welcoming him in his arms, “Shit, I missed you so much,” he mewls against Cody’s hair, “Was everything fine? The trip?”

“It was okay,” Cody smiles, feeling his heart fill up with joy at the touch of his fingers, “No one noticed us.”

“The diversion worked?” Adam asks Siobhan.

She smirks, sticking her thumb up. “Like a charm,” she says, “Do you need anything else?”

“No, Shiv, thank you,” he smiles and nods, “Have a good night.”

“Sure will!” she says, turning the engine on once more, “You too,” are her last words, before she drives away.

Cody surely hopes her wish comes true – but he gets distracted once again when he feels Adam’s fingers slip between his own. He turns towards him, beaming, and Adam chuckles. “You look happy,” he says.

Cody nods eagerly. “I was hoping you’d call for me one of these days,” he admits.

“That so?” Adam smirks as he guides him off the main road, towards the built up area where his apartment is, “How come?”

 _Because I was desperate to see you_ , that’s what Cody would like to say. He shrugs, instead, and plays vague. “It was just so boring – life in the ghetto, you know. There hasn’t even been much bullying, lately. I can almost sleep through the whole night.”

Adam chuckles but shakes his head, getting to his apartment door and pushing it open. “You shouldn’t speak like that, love,” he says nonchalantly, “I hate that you get into so many fights in there. You should value your health more.”

“I value my health,” Cody pouts, curling his nose, “I always feel good after a good beating.”

“You’re usually the one who gets beaten up, though,” Adam chuckles again and turns the lights on, welcoming him inside.

“Doesn’t matter,” Cody shrugs, “At least I blow some steam off.”

“It matters to me,” Adam says with a nonchalant smile that makes Cody blush and look away. “Anyway, I’ve got a present for you.”

“You do?” Cody turns back towards him, eyes alight with curiosity, “What is it?”

Adam chuckles and leans in to retrieve a small bundle from underneath his bed. He holds it out for Cody to take and as Cody holds it and unwraps it eagerly he explains how he came into its possession. “We were scouting for supplies last week and we found these three suitcases – they looked very old. We opened them, and they were filled with clothes inside. Most of them were pretty old, some of them dirty and useless, but there was this, and it made me think of you.”

 _This_ is a short girl’s nightgown. It’s probably more for kids than for adults, but Cody doesn’t mind that. It’s dyed a lovely lilac shade and there is a rounded panda sleeping on a cloud and wearing a white sleep cap with a black pom-pom on the front. He immediately blushes, smiling so wide his cheeks start hurting. “It’s adorable!” he yells, throwing his arms around Adam’s neck, “Can I wear it to sleep tonight?”

“Sure,” Adam chuckles and squeezes him close. He’s got strong arms that make Cody shiver a little. “Actually, I’m a little tired, I’ve been working all day and it’s pretty late. What do you say we call it a night? Tomorrow, I swear, I’ll show you around. Many things changed since you’ve been here last.”

And Cody doesn’t care about any one of them. No, that’s not true – he does care about the things the rebels are doing to improve the place. He loves the Refuge, he’s happy to see it thrive. He just strongly believes that seeing that thriving in motion is not as important as spending a whole night sleeping in the same bed as Adam. That’s the most important thing in the universe and whoever thinks differently is lying.

“I don’t mind,” he says, smiling and shaking his head, “I’m pretty tired too. Do you wanna have a shower?”

“Are you saying I stink?”

“Just a little,” Cody chuckles.

Adam laughs too, passing a hand through his hair – he’s so handsome Cody could cry. “I know, I’ve been working my ass off out there. It’ll only take ten minutes. Get ready and wait up for me, will you?”

He would wait up for him forever, if Adam asked, so it doesn’t even take an effort to nod. He waits for Adam to go to the bathroom and then he quickly takes off all his clothes, folding them on the only chair in the essentially furnished room. He wonders for a second about keeping his pants or taking them off too, but then he feels a little ashamed at the idea of sleeping with nothing underneath the night gown, so he ends up leaving them on and putting the gown on top. He sits on the bed, then, and waits for as long as Adam needs to shower himself.

When he comes out of the bathroom he’s wearing a pair of clean, light gray sweatpants, a white towel around his neck and his hair are still a little damp. Cody has to hold himself back from just falling down on his knees and let nature take its course, whichever it might be.

Adam smiles upon seeing him, and gets closer to him to give him one of those featherweight kisses that always rile Cody up more than they should. “You look like candy,” he comments, climbing on the bed and letting himself go by Cody’s side with a relieved sigh, “Ah, that feels good… turn the lights off, please?”

Cody nods and turns the switch off, lying down on the bed and sliding closer to Adam until he finds the warmth of his body. Only then, he allows himself a little smile.

He puts his hand on Adam’s chest and blushes when Adam doesn’t try to push him away. “Um-- where are you taking me tomorrow?” he asks to fill the silence.

“Mmh, I don’t know,” Adam says, his voice a little distant, as though he was already dozing off, “The new water tank, probably. And-- ah, we’ve found a fertile spot in the depths of the cave and we’re trying to find a way to simulate sunlight to grow some vegetables. I’ll show you, we’re trying a few different solutions, maybe we will be able to grow something, after all.”

“And then?” Cody asks eagerly, desperate to keep hearing his voice, “What will we do next? Can we go to the lagoon and swim together?”

“Yeah, sure,” Adam chuckles.

“And can we go eat in that place where we went last time? Is it still open?”

“Sure we can!”

“And can I stay for a few more days, this time? Pretty please?”

Adam chuckles once again, and his chuckle turns a little deeper, a little darker. Cody feels him shift next to himself, he feels him turn to his side, and now they’re facing one another. He can feel the caress of Adam’s hot breath on his skin and lips, and his heart starts beating faster. “You’re restless tonight, aren’t you?” he asks.

The way he says it makes Cody’s head spin. “Um…” he swallows, fidgeting slightly, “A little.”

“I can see that,” Adam gets closer and wraps one arm around Cody’s waist, pulling him to himself. Cody places both hands on Adam’s chest, feeling his muscles and the hard line of his collarbones. “Want me to try and fix it?”

Cody swallows, and then nods quickly. “Yes, please,” he says in the tiniest voice.

Adam smiles and lets out a little scoffing sound, and then leans in. His lips are already parted, and Cody welcomes them against his own, savoring him on the tip of his tongue, tilting his head to give him access, letting Adam lead him into a deep, slow, mesmerizing kiss that fills the otherwise silent air of the room with wet, dirty, sticky sounds.

When the kiss is over he’s left wanting. He’s getting hard and he has no idea if he would prefer for Adam to notice it or not.

But Adam just chuckles and gives him a little peck on his nose. “Better now?” he asks cheerfully, and Cody knows, with dramatic certainty, that nothing else is gonna happen between them tonight.

So he sighs. “Yeah,” he nods, somehow coming up with a little smile, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Adam says lightheartedly. Then he wraps his arms around him and rests his chin on top of Cody’s head. “Goodnight, then,” he says.

“Goodnight,” Cody answers. He tries closing his eyes, but even though five minutes later Adam is already sleeping, he already knows he won’t be able to get one single minute of sleep tonight.

One day, he hopes, this will change. Adam will notice him and he won’t stop at just kissing him. The Rebels will overturn the government, take back the city, destroy the ghetto and free all those that are still imprisoned inside it, and Adam and him will be together, then, and they will be able to live their life freely under the sun, instead than inside of a cave.

That’s a nice thing to think about to try and forget how frustrated he feels right now. And since, being unable to sleep, he won’t be able to dream of this, he will fantasize about it for the rest of the night.


End file.
